Vampire Mermaid
by FantasyWriterMahone
Summary: About A Girl Who's Gets Turned Into A Vampire Mermaid And The Troubles She Has Experienced In The Last Year


**I AM A VAMPIRE MERMAID AND THIS IS MY STORY**

**As a child I never felt whole, the reason being my parents were killed in a car crash. Then a few days later my brother was killed in an accident. Coincidence I know but I can't help feeling like someone is after me.**

**I had nobody to turn to. I lived at home by myself, nobody really knew of the accidents. Months went by and just when I thought I had got away with it, there was a knock on the door. I didn't want to open it, a voice spoke to me saying I had to let the social worker in or I would get arrested. Just when she was about to leave I opened the door, she came in to talk about everything, then she took me to an orphanage.**

**I was informed the house was sold, I was devastated. I was never fostered because I was not myself anymore; I was losing my mind and imagining things, the worst things possible. **

**On the 11****th**** of October just when my favourite television show was about to start, I saw the most petrifying thing that I had ever seen. A human figure stood over my bed with the most terrifying face, red eyes and fangs. He came at me at the quickest speed and bit me. I felt like I was about to die, I could feel every drop of blood leave my system. Then he fed me his blood to heal me and then he broke my neck. And he disappeared. I tried to fight the urge to feed on blood, but every minute that went by I could feel my body shutting down. Then he came back and helped me to find a person that was dying. I fed but the guilt was unbearable. From that day on everything that I saw, heard, touched, felt had changed, it had been amplified. I found out about the legends to try and find out more about the monster that I had become. I learned that a bite from a mermaid could turn you into a hybrid which is half vampire half mermaid. **

**My creator found me on the shore of the island and introduced himself as Daniel Gilroy then left again. I walked to the middle of the island where the castle was. I wanted to witness the legends of the mermaids for myself. I got what I came for I saw an abandoned female mermaid on the concrete floor, away from the water on a rock looking longingly at the water. I ran forward and picked her up and slid her into the water. while I was doing this her scale went up my arm and cut it. I knew I was in trouble because I would become a hybrid. Days passed and nothing changed, I found that the water was drawing me. I had always hated water, but days before my 18th birthday I had turned into a mermaid. I was like that for days on end, swimming from island to island. I finally got bored so I got out and went to the nearest bar to get some food. I asked the waiter the date and time of day. He told me it was 16:05hrs, the 27th of July I quickly realised it was my birthday.**

**I got up and ran to the water I jumped in and swam back to my home island. I noticed a flicker of light above the surface; I swam up to see a party being held on the shore of the beach. I saw an abandoned shack a couple of meters away. I swam towards it and got out. I changed into some dry new clothes and walked back to the party. I entered through the back entrance so nobody would see me. I walked over to my friends and we partied for hours on end. It was about midnight when I left to go home. I noticed that two people were following me I thought it was my friends, but I soon realised that it wasn't. I picked up my pace and the two others did as well and then the next thing I know I'm on the ground unconscious.**

**The next morning I woke up to find my arms and legs are chained down. A nurse is beside me injecting some drug into me to stop my muscles from moving. The room I was in had no windows or any furniture, just the biggest metal door I had ever seen in my life, like the city gate of the castle. I looked around the room to see four cameras surveying my every move. A man came in dressed all in black with dark shades on his eyes. He was carrying a tray with pills on it. I guessed the pills were to keep me from moving again. For what seemed like forever there wasn't a sound. I could hear my blood pumping through my body. I could hear the screams of others that were trapped like me. I couldn't help wondering if that was my end of live forever.**


End file.
